Fabina
Fabina is the pairing of Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter in House of Anubis (Fab/ian and N/'ina'). It is hinted that Fabian likes Nina since the day he met her as shown in House of Reservation / House of Heavy, Nina states "I can't believe I thought he liked me". There it is confirmed Nina likes Fabian. Well, whatever, they kissed! When they kissed it is confirmed that they are boyfriend and girlfriend. Some people like to call it Nabian (N'/ina and F/'abian) and on Nick.com the people on the boards call it Fina (F'/abian and N/'ina). Links to the Fabina Gallery and to the Fabina Videos and Fabina Fanfictions. Fabina Facts! Official Fabina Song "Perfect Day" by Mark Johns - The song playing in the background when Nina and Fabian danced. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fPpeyBLx0VU If you listen to the lyrics they totally relate to Fabian and Nina's relationship. It's a thing you do for me, it's the way you make me feel, its everything you want. You're my shining star no matter where you are and now you are in my life I feel strange inside no mountain seems so high no river seems too wide now you by my side you're the best thing in my life. Fabina Moments ''Season 1 Hints'' House of Secrets / House of Attitude *Fabian is nice to Nina and welcomes her into the house. *Fabian sees her crying and wonders what's wrong. *Fabian tries to convince the others to be more welcoming to Nina. *Fabian tries to make sure she doesn't go on with the fake initiation. *Fabian wants Patricia to let her out. *He tells Mick she has pretty eyes and she is sweet. *The two smiled at each other through out this episode. House of Locks / House of Eyes *Fabian trys to get Nina out of the attic. *Fabian offers to walk Nina to class. *Nina takes a leaf out of Fabian's hair. *Fabian gets the key to the attic from the dirt. *They sneak into the attic and find some ancient hieroglyphics. *Nina tells Fabian about the treasure. *Amber asks if they are on a secret date and they both immediately say no repeatedly. House of Agendas / House of Keys *Fabian and Nina go to the retirement home to meet Sarah. *They solve the heiroglyphics and it says to go to the 8th step. *They unscrew the eigth step and find an Egyptian puzzle piece. *Fabian says that Nina has the same pretty eyes as the girl in the photo. House of Discovery / House of Hyper *They sneak up to the attic and find wax cylinders in a box. *Fabian offers Nina to dance *Nina warns him about the damage that might happen to his feet. *They have some awkward stares. *They meet up at Fabian's locker. *Fabian admits he was up in the attic, so Nina wouldn't get in trouble. *Nina admits that she was in the attic. *Fabian and Nina take the wax cylinders to Fabian's uncle, who runs an antique shop, and find out they are phonograph cylinders. *Fabian's uncle, Ade, asks if Nina is Fabian's girlfriend. House of Cheats / House of Rumors *Fabian puts his jacket around Nina because she gets cold. *Nina "admits" she's dating Fabian to stall Amber. *Fabian notices the design on the sides of the stairs was the same as Nina's locket. *They apologize at the same time when they are late. *They listen to the films together. *They hide together almost touching scared together. *Nina warns Fabian not to go. *They felt so excited and relieved that they dodged Victor. *Amber thinks Nina and Fabian are secret dating. Nina doesn't deny her and goes along with it just so Amber won't suspect anything. *Amber tells Mick about how Nina and Fabian "secretly dating" and he tackles Fabian. *Fabian tries to ask Nina out and does a little flip with his hair. *Nina says that her and Fabian are "ridiculous" She sort of hesitates on that and Fabian looks like he's faking the yes. *Fabian awkwardly leaves and Nina makes the I'm-so-stupid face. *Amber made Nina and Fabian a scrapbook. (She is a Fabina shipper.) *Fabian and Nina talk about Amber. *Nina calls herself stupid then Fabian goes to hug her but doesn't because he realizes they aren't together. (That's the picture at the right.) House of Intruders / House of Proof *Fabian and Nina explain the rules to Amber. *Fabian and Nina have a scared look on their face when they hear a girl say "He killed them." *Fabian and Nina meet up at Fabian's locker. *They are so close together, they are practically touching. *Fabian offers Nina to go to the retirment home to visit Sarah with him, but Nina declines the offer because of what happened last time. *They smile at each other. House of Confrontation / House of Alarms *Nina and Fabian are sitting next to each other so that their bodies touching. *Nina looks at the skeleton that wants to kiss Fabian like she's almost jealous. *Nina and Fabian are stading by each other very close. *When Nina comforts Amber about her break up. Fabian looks at her like Nina is nice. *Nina and Fabian are helping bake cookies together. *Nina and Fabian restore the chandelier in order to solve the next riddle. House of Flames / House of Passages *When looking at the clue in the tube, Nina's head is on Fabian's shoulder while looking at it. *Nina and Fabian bump heads when backing away from the fireplace. *They stare at each other and give flirty looks. *Amber calls them Romeo and Juliet. House of Kidnap / House of Cat-Nap *Fabian says Nina is "super sluethy". *They walk to Fabian's locker together. *Fabian smiles when Nina says she will give him the locket. *Nina says she trusts Fabian and then he has a huge grin on his face. *Nina and Fabian sit together at a desk. *Nina trys to get Fabian's number thing he was working on from Jerome. House of Cameras / House of Numbers *Nina catches Fabian playing the guitar. *Nina and Fabian are alone together in Fabian's room. *They are smiling the whole time while in Fabian's room. *After Nina says no, Fabian says no. *Nina and Fabian figure out something and they are staring at each other. *Fabian stalls Victor by throwing his vest over the camera and keeping him from going downstairs while Nina gets the next clue. House of Scares / House of Fakers *Nina smiles at Fabian. *Nina says she will go with Fabian to the cellar and then he widely smiles. *Fabian and Nina are standing very close together. House of Identity / House of Emergency *Fabian and Nina are sitting at a desk together. *Nina quits the group and gives the locket to Fabian. House of Reunion / House of Memories *Nina solves the clue where yesterday always follows tomorow and Fabian picks her up and spins her around. *Fabian asks Nina if she would help him look for it. *Fabian convinces Nina to join back the group. *Fabian and Nina are standing close to each other. *Nina and Fabian are sitting across from each other trying to figure out what the inside of the book says. *They get really close when they see the words inside were in invisible ink. *Nina and Fabian sneak out at night to finish the clue, but then Victor steals it. House of Drama / House of Codes *Nina and Fabian are sitting on a one-person chair together. *Fabian helps Nina play a video game, but she dies (in the game). *Fabian's uncle, Ade, asks if Fabian and Nina are "stepping out" or dating. *Nina has no idea what that is but Fabian retorts NO! *Uncle Ade says he likes Nina: "She has cheek and a good appetite." (Suggesting he's a Fabina Shipper) *They read the book Uncle Ade gave them at the play. *Fabian smiles as Nina acts. *Fabian asks if can go with Nina to the safe during the play. *Nina goes alone and he says be careful. *She blushes and leaves for Anubis House. House of Risk / House of Thieves *Fabian is worried about where Nina is. *Fabian gives her a huge hug and doesn't let go when she returns. House of Hazards / House of Charades *Nina is wondering where Fabian is. *Fabian switches the tapes that way Nina doesn't get caught. *Nina says she owes him 1 or 20. *Then Nina kisses Fabian on the cheek. *Fabian looks shocked and happy. *Amber was watching and smiling when Nina kissed his cheek. Hinting that she might ship fabina House of Rendezvous / House of Rescue *Fabian called Nina's phone trying to figure out where she went. *He hugged her while hugging Amber. *Nina gave Fabian a *FABES?!* what-the... face when Joy called Fabian "Fabes". House of Arrest / House of Hoax *They sneak into Victor's office together. *Fabian promises Nina he wont give up on her in the hallway. *Fabian nervously tries to tell Nina he may of lost the Ankh. *In the living room, Fabian talks to Nina about the Ankh. *Fabian says he will not give up on the treasure, on Sarah, and especially not on Nina. *Nina says that was sweet. *They they stare at each other flirtly and then Nina breaks the silence by saying it's hot in there. *When Patricia says she found the Ankh and Fabian says he could kiss her, Nina looks over like she is jealous. House of Time / House of Aliens *They lean really close to each other while speaking. *Fabian asks Nina to keep watch for him. *The Sibuna club holds hands. *Fabian is the first to agree when Nina asks if everyone is still "on board". House of Yesterday / House of Victory *After Nina told Fabian, Patricia, and Alfie that Sarah died, Nina rests her head on Fabians body. House of Bribes / House of Venom *Fabian wants to comfort Nina before she goes to Sarah's funeral. *He sits next to her. *When Patricia says that Joy and Fabian were really close Nina looked jealous. *Down in the cellar Fabian noticed that Nina was cold. *After Nina denied one of Amber's blankets Fabian tells her to share with him and they share blanket, and Amber and Alfie exchange knowing glances. *They had some cute staring moments toward each other throughout the episode. House of Stars / House of Harsh *Fabian tells Nina to be careful when she goes back up into the attic. *They look up at the moon and stars together and they have a moment. (AWWW!) *They look through the telescope together. *When they were caught, they were standing really close together. *Nina makes up a lie for Fabian but it doesn't work. House of Lights / House of Allegiance *Fabian tries to mimic Victor's voice to scare Nina. *Nina shows him the next clue. *Alfie asks if they are "snoofing or flirting." Fabian responds with a "HA HA HA!" *Nina tells Fabian her inuition has been stronger since Sarah died. *She also tells him she has been hearing voices. *She thinks that he thinks she is crazy. *Fabian wonders if they got it wrong about Joy being the chosen one when it should be Nina. *Nina freaks out when she hears this and runs away while Fabian tries to call for her. *They go into Victor's office together to get the next clue while Victor is out. House of Pests / House of Betrayal *They are sitting next to each other in class. *They devise a plan to get the puzzle pieces. *They were both in the Attic getting the pieces. *They come back both holding the take out. House of Reservation / House of Heavy *Amber, Mick, and Mara think Fabian is going to ask Nina to the prom, showing they are all Fabina shippers. *Amber says it will be so romantic. *Fabian hides it by saying they are just friends. *They pin Fabian to ask Nina but then he asks Patricia if she is going with anyone. *Nina gets jealous and almost cries and says she thought he liked her. *Fabian shows Nina the puzzle piece opening up. *He tries to ask her to the prom but she thinks he is going to ask Patricia. *He tries to tell her he won't ask Patricia, but she runs out and almost cries. *While Nina leaves, Fabian seems to know that he has made a mistake by asking Patricia. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *Fabian tells Nina that he's not asking Patricia. *Nina smiles and looks relieved when he says that. *He then tries to ask her, but they get interupted by Victor *Nina smiles when he is looking at his laptop. *Fabian asks why she is smiling. *Nina says "That frown you get when you concentrate." *Fabian trys to ask Nina to the prom. *Nina was just about to answer him when Patricia barges in. *Exhasperated, Nina says, "Everytime," while rolling her eyes. *Fabian tries to ask Nina to the dance again. *Nina says yes before he could ask because Patricia walks in. *He asks her and she says "Yes" and he is suprised. *He stares at Nina in her beautiful dress. *He yells "LEAVE HER ALONE!" and tackles Rufus freeing Nina. *At the cellar Fabian switches the Elixir and Nina says she loves him and hugs him. *At the dance, Fabian is worried about Nina. *Amber makes them Prom Queen and King. *They dance together and everyone is smiling *Fabian calls her beautiful and doesn't take it back. *He then asks her why she went back to the cellar, and she says it can wait but this can't. *They kissed and everbody cheers. ''Season 2 Hints'' Category:Pairings Category:Images of Nina Martin Category:Images of Fabian Rutter Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Images of Fabian Rutter